The Aura Princess: An Unfrozen Legend-Kanto Ark
by pokedawnheart
Summary: After being "woken up" from a long sleep, Ashlyn and her Pikachu find themselves in a world unlike their own. With new friends to guide her and new adventures to have, things start to look up for Ashlyn. But a dark secrete has it's hold on Ashlyn, and she does everything she can to make sure her new friends never learn the truth. FEM AURA! Ash. Ash x ?
1. Prologue: Trapped in Ice

_**Hi guys! Welcome to my newest story! Yes, I know, I'm starting yet another story without ever updating my old ones. Well, One: I'm busy, Two: I don't have very many ideas, and Three: I can never concentrate on anything I am doing!**_

_**So that ranting out of the way, I am pleased to say that this is my first attempt at female Ash, who I call Ashlyn (Ash is just her nickname)! Anyway, basically she gets trapped in time for a long while (though I won't say how or why yet) and gets "woken up". She does have aura abilities along with other abilities that I will eventually reveal (though I might need some help deciding, so list the ability or abilities you want to see in a review!). Also, I wanted to ask about pairings! Do you want to see Ashlyn end up with Brock, Gary, N or someone else, or even no one? Please tell me in a review!**_

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

A young girl sat in a cavern full of bright blue crystals, with a single dark gray stone right in the middle, beside which she was sitting. A little yellow pokemon with brown stripes across his back and a lighting-shaped tail was beside the girl. The girl was fifteen years in age and had scars running all over her body. Her black hair, which was tied in a high-ponytail, was more ruffled than usual and her dark brown eyes were dull and almost lifeless. Her blue knee-length dress was torn and shredded. Several new wounds on both the girl and the pokemon were open and bleeding slightly.

"_Ashlyn, come on! Pull through!_" the little yellow pokemon cried, not wanting to say good-bye to its friend.

"Pikachu," The girl, Ashlyn, gasped out. "You can sense as well as I can that I don't have that much time left."

"_Then heal yourself with your abilities!_" Pikachu cried, wanting there to be some way to save its friend.

Ashlyn shook her head, wincing as pain flowed freely, and said, "In the state I'm in right now, I'm lucky to be able to talk. I can't last much longer and there is no way I'd be able to heal in this state."

Right after she said that, though, a beautiful pale blue bird entered. Ashlyn could feel the sad aura that belonged to the bird, and it made her slightly upset.

"Lady Articuno, what's wrong?" Ashlyn asked the legendary bird.

"_I'm sorry, Ashlyn. Please understand that this must happen, to save you._" After saying that, Articuno let frozen energy gather to a single point, just inside her beak, and, with a cry, let the contained energy go, creating three blue beams of frozen energy. The beams hit their marks, freezing the room and incasing Ashlyn and Pikachu in pure ice.

That act completed, Articuno then flew back through the hole she had found and back to the sky. She let a few tears fall. The ice that incased Ashlyn and her Pikachu was very powerful. It could last for several summers and still remain strong. Not only that, but only a fire type, working with the Victory pokemon Victini, could free the two inside. Despite it being her best work, she hated the fact that it was currently keeping a fifteen-year-old and her partner locked in ice for who-knows-how-long!

Once she was out of the tunnel, Articuno flew straight up into the air, where a portal was waiting for her. She flew straight through, ending up somewhere else. Instead of the lands of Kanto below her, she was in a field where the Legendary pokemon of the world gather. She took her spot next to Zapdos and Moltres.

"_Well, Articuno, were you able to save her?_" Arceus asked and they all knew who he was referring to.

"_There was only one way I could, Father Arceus. I had to freeze her, incase her and her Pikachu in ice._" Cries of outrage screamed all around the field. When they were finally calmed by Arceus, Articuno continued, "_There was no other way. Her wounds were deep and her life all but drained. She is still alive and she will awaken again, but it would take time. I also made the ice so strong that only by the added power of Victini could allow a fire type to melt the ice and awaken her once again._"

After all of the other pokemon calmed down, Arceus told Victini to stay in the cavern that Ashlyn was frozen, and wait for the proper time to release her. Little did anyone know just how long it would take before Ashlyn had enough life back to be able to be saved. The pokemon who already lived in the area would watch out for her and guard the cavern by blocking the entrance almost completely. Only time would tell if that would ever happen, and if she would ever walk the earth again with her ever loyal partner Pikachu right beside her.

_ **So, how did you like it? Please review and tell me what kind of pairings and powers you want shown. For the pairings, the most for one choice wins and if you want Ashlyn to end up with a guy I didn't list or your own OC, please tell me the person's name and when they appear in the anime for cannon characters. OC people please PM me the profile of your charater!**_

_**See you next chapter!**_


	2. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm going to say this now. I did not like how the first chapter went, so I am going to rewriteit a new story. I'm sorry for all those waiting for a new chapter, but it will take a while to do. I will not delete this story, just rewrite it. On a different note, I will rewriting one of my older stories, **_**The Quest of the Chosen One**_**, at some point in the near future.**

**~See yah!~**


End file.
